New Friends
by softballtitan009
Summary: Alethea is a new Titan. She’s got the powers, but not the control. So when the Titans go to South America and she tags along, what troubles ensue? RobinOC -official! Please review! NEW TITLE!
1. An Almost Normal Day

The Teen Titans Movie  
  
By: softballtitan009  
  
Disclaimer: Let's put it plain and simple. If I did own Teen Titans, Terra would be crushing herself with a boulder, Starfire would suddenly find herself back on her home planet in a mental ward, Robin and Raven would fall in love, and Cyborg would... well, I wouldn't mess with Cyborg. He's pretty cool. ;D  
  
Hello! Welcome to The Teen Titans Movie! Most of you are probably thinking, "Wow. What a cheesy name." Well, I think that this name is quite appropriate! Why? Because, the plot will take so many twists and turns that there really isn't a proper name for this story. The storyline will flip- flop within two chapters. Maybe one. The Titans will find themselves deep in the realms of outer-space one minute, and the next second they'll be in the Amazon rainforests. I will introduce new characters (that I own) into the plot. They will fall in and out of love with older characters. (Ex. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire.) So, I hope you have fun reading this. I've been waiting forever to get "un-lazy" and post the first chapter. Bon appetite!  
  
Chapter One~  
  
A Normal Day...Almost  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"Wazzamadda?!" A jet-black, spiky haired, teenage boy sat up straight in his messed up bed. He looked around for a suspected perpetrator. Even though he was the only one in the room. He shut off the alarm clock that, undisturbed, was still blaring away. He pressed the off button and laid back down to sleep. He shut his eyes and half a second later threw them open again.  
  
"Oh man! I totally forgot!" he shouted as he flung off his covers, completely disregarded the fact that they fell in a clump on the ground. He rushed over to his bathroom door as he ran a brush through his hair.  
  
"Today's the day," he pondered out loud. "I'm going to school."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"BEAST BOY!"  
  
No movement...  
  
"BEAST BOY!"  
  
Still. No movement...  
  
"BEEEEEAST BOY! WE! ARE! LEAVING!" An impatient voice carried itself around the tower. It's source? Generated from a blue, metal man. This lad entered the, if you can call it this, room. His eyes widened with disbelief as he glanced around. He took a deep breath and started to search for the bed. Clothes, trinkets, shoes, toys, video game cartridges, video games, candy wrappers, more clothes and anything else you can imagine were strewn across the floor and hanging from various locations. Socks protruded from the ceiling fan and were practically begging to be taken down from the height and washed.  
  
"Poor Things," The metal coated teenager sympathized.  
  
He continued his search.  
  
This young adult, known quite well to his beloved city as Cyborg, was searching for his best friend, Beast Boy.  
  
They were going to be late for the first day of school. Doesn't it sound a bit, unusual that, them being teenagers and all, that they were just starting their education in public schools? Well, these teens are not normal. In fact, they are just about anything but normal.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg are not the only "strange" teens. Accompanying them are three others; a red-haired Tameranian beauty that throws green balls of energy when she feels "righteous fury", Raven, calm and satirizing with telekinetic powers, and Robin. He's probably the most normal of the bunch. He has no powers but is still pretty dangerous with six different kinds of martial arts and a belt full of gadgets that will get you unstuck from between a rock and a hard place. All together, these teenagers are a small army. They have defeated many obstacles that have crossed their path. All accept one. School. Let's look back to the beginning of July, shall we?  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Where's the remote!?!?!"  
  
"Dude! How am I supposed to know that?!? You had it last!"  
  
"Cha! Yeah right man! Remember? Last night? You were watching that uhhh...documentary on Animal Planet. You know, about the...the...uh...Managoreo Goose Monkey or somethin'."  
  
"The Madagascar Spider Monkey?"  
  
"Whatever! All I know is that you had it last night. Now either you find it or you have to wash dishes for a month!"  
  
"No. Freaking. Way. You want it, you find it! That simple."  
  
And the fight continued on and on and on. Cyborg and Beast Boy were, as usual, arguing over who had the remote last.  
  
"Try under the coffee table," Raven said, not bothering to look away from her worn, black and gray book. She was reading a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe. Her favorite author and poet. The boys stopped fighting for a second and Cyborg crawled and looked under the coffee table. He extended his arm underneath it and came out with the remote grasped firmly in his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Ray," he said.  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she returned to her book. "And don't call me Ray," she added.  
  
"Uhhh... sure. No problem," said Cyborg as he flipped on the T.V. The phone rang. Robin rushed over to pick it up.  
  
"Titan's Tower... Yes... The mayor? Oh... He passed what?!?... Why? Yeah, okay. Thanks." He returned the phone into the receiver, but his hand didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Raven. She looked away from her book.  
  
"Uhhh, guys? The mayor just passed a law that says we have to go to school."  
  
"We already do. We study here year round and take our finals in December. So what's your point?" argued Cyborg.  
  
"We have to go to public schools now."  
  
"Why?!?" everyone asked at once.  
  
"He thinks every child, namely us, should be "well rounded". Don't get mad at me! I'm just the messenger boy," Robin shrugged...  
  
********************************************  
  
And so the Titans spend the remaining months of their freedom sulking around the Tower in a state of depression. They all grieved the day when they would have to walk the halls of the other students.  
  
Besides, what would they do if they had to protect the city? Well, the mayor had it all set up. They would leave class and go and fight. Then they would return to the classroom when they were done. The Titans could not believe what was happening. The theory they shared amongst each other was that they were above sitting in classrooms all day. But, deep down, every single one of them knew that they would be laughed at. Why? Because, they were different. They knew that all the other teenagers in the school were...well, normal. They didn't have super powers. However, they were not aware that some students were gifted. They were not the only teens in the city with powers. They were different in only one way; they chose to remain silent. 


	2. Robin's Discovery

The Teen Titan's Movie (Okay I'm going to change the name to The Adventures of the Teen Titans. So BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!)  
  
Hey guys! What's up?!?!?!?!? Well, yeah duh, I'm hyper! How cooould you tell?!?!?! Anyways! Thanks for all the great reviews from chapter one!!! I loved them. Here are some "honorable mentions"....  
  
Darkfire- I'm sorry. Really. I might make BB and Raven love each other for a while. But, I plan on this mostly being a Raven/Robin fic. I can't believe I just said that. People are gonna be on my a$$ for that. I might have it be a love triangle. If you guys want to, you can vote. But, in the end, the author decides (me). No bad feelings, right? I still love you guys!!!  
  
Phantom tamer- Of course I'll use syren! She sounds really neat! I'll be sure that I fit her in somewhere. She might be in the Amazon and light bulb goes off... ooooh I just had a great idea. Keep reading and you'll find out. ;D  
  
Nobodyslistening[LP- Vampyre sounds really cool, but this is mostly going to be a Raven/Robin and I wouldn't want to ruin Vampyre's relationship with her. Sorry. I love him in your stories and I don't really know how to keep him from being OOC. Sorry. But, thanks for the review anyway! Friends still? Good! Well, I hope. snickers  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter two  
Robin's Discovery  
  
"Come on B! Wake up!!!" Cyborg shook his companion to wake him up. His attempt was in vain. Beast Boy wouldn't budge.  
  
"Man, what are you doing?!?! We have to go to school!"  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Beast Boy bolted up.  
  
"Oh man! I forgot!" He had looked forward to going to school because he would meet some of the "hot chicks". Although, his attitude towards school work and sitting in a classroom all day was not nearly as enthusiastic.  
  
"Thanks dude. When do we leave?" He was brushing his hair and walking towards the mirror. He was walking nice and slow as if he was ambling through the park.  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Now."  
  
"What?!?" He looked down at what he was wearing in despair; Purple pajamas with green bunnies.  
  
"Yeah man. I'm sure you'll get the chicks with that outfit. Why don't you just pick something off the floor- I mean, drawer..." He snickered.  
  
"You could have woken me up sooner!" Beast Boy protested as Cyborg walked out of the room. "Not that I would have actually gotten up."  
  
%  
  
The drive on the way into school was silent. No one had anything to say and even if they did, they didn't dare open their mouths. They're stomachs twisted with nerves as they got closer and closer to their fate. Finally, Robin broke the silence.  
  
"Does everyone have their schedules?" he asked, his voice cracking and taking his eyes off the scenery rolling by. No one answered.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he proclaimed as he returned to his window. Cyborg shook his head for no apparent reason. He appeared to be trying to get the fact that they were going to school out of his head. They reached the school. It was an orange, brick building that stood three stories high. A garden was wrapped around the sides of it and beautiful flowers were kept there. They were well maintenance. Obviously, the janitors and gardeners took pride in their public school. It had a sign on the top that said: JUMP CITY HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE WILDCATS  
  
"Catchy." Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Beast Boy as Cyborg pulled into a parking space.  
  
"Well..." Robin paused and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He popped the car door open and stepped outside. He looked at his friends. They stared back.  
  
"Were going to be late." The other teenagers mumbled and exited the vehicle. They walked up to the school, fully dressed in their uniforms.  
  
%  
  
All the Titans were separated except Beast Boy and Starfire. They were in 8th grade and got the same teacher, while Raven and Robin were freshman. Cyborg was a sophomore.  
  
There were four homerooms for each grade, so none of them had the first hour together.  
  
Robin was in Ms. Charlotte Paris's room. Robin didn't know this because he had never met her before, but she was the toughest teacher in his grade. She had wavy, shoulder-length, black hair without a trace of gray, wore a stern expression on her face constantly and dressed professionally. She never made jokes or laughed and her outgoing personality and looks made her exceedingly intimidating to students and other adults. She taught English, which was reflected in her usage of proper grammar when she spoke. Never in her entire career of teaching, which was about four years considering that she was 28 years old, had she ever had a favorite student. Robin may have been able to handle fighting villains, but this woman was much more than he could handle.  
  
Cyborg was lucky enough to get the most enthusiastic and excited sophomore teacher. His name was Mr. Kahnell. He teaches math, has a beer belly and is slightly bald. But, he wears a snazzy suit to work everyday and is happy with his job. Cyborg immediately like this fellow and declared him his favorite teacher.  
  
Raven's teacher and homeroom were right next to Robin's. Her teacher was Mrs. Grace. 'She basically defines tall and gangly,' Raven thought. She was a willowy blond with great height. When someone was talking to her they actually had to look up.  
  
She was very nice and helpful and took pride in her students, no matter how stupid they were. Raven immediately disliked her for this. She didn't trust anyone who refused to judge people. It was just...wrong! She noticed that Mrs. Grace was too happy all the time. She never frowned, scolded, or criticized a student. Raven watched her closely.............  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire got the same teacher. She was a heavy set woman with thick, black, New-York-Style glasses. She appeared to be surgically attached to a Coca-Cola can because she always had one in her hand. Even when she was typing or teaching she had one firmly grasped in her palm and refused to let to of it.  
  
Her former students had played a game that required attempting to get her to set it down. They failed immensely. Her name was Ms. Sue. She was about thirty-nine, with brown, wispy hair that appeared never to have been brushed before. Her personality changed everyday. Starfire and Beast Boy winced when they saw her. They eagerly took two back seats next to each other to avoid having to confront their teacher.  
  
%%  
  
When the Titans arrived at school on the first day, they were so nervous, that even Raven felt as if she would throw up. Robin was swarmed with fans, Starfire was confused, Cyborg tried to be nice to anyone he met, Beast Boy made terrible jokes, and Raven just ignored everyone. But, as the days passed, and the weeks turned into months, they received less and less attention.  
  
They were finally beaten. But, this enemy was not visible. It lurked around the school, passing through one student to the next. It's name? Gossip. The Titans were immediately the choice for jeering or laughing at.  
  
When their grade had lunch, they sat with the other Titans in their grade; Robin with Raven, Beast Boy with Starfire, and Cyborg...alone. They discussed current events and what was happening with Slade or the Hive. They never talked about other students or laughed at them. They just minded their own business and thought that this would never end. The Tower had become less and less of a home to them. It was more like a stranger...instead of the warm and loving friend it was before. However, they cherished the time they had at it. Never, they thought, will this torture end. But, that was about to change...  
  
%% %  
  
It was the 19th of January. The weather was cold, bitter and unrelenting. Snow blanketed the frozen ground with its presence and still fell silently from the clouds. The schools staff and students changed out their closets and brought out their winter clothes. Coats, scarves, gloves, boots, socks; all were here. Even the Titan's changed their usual uniforms to accommodate the weather.  
  
Raven was in homeroom in the morning. She was busying herself with conjunctions and verbs when something happened. It was like someone flipped a switch in her head. Something was wrong...and it was in Robin's room.  
  
%% %  
  
"Yes, Robin?"  
  
"The pronoun is incorrectly placed."  
  
"Very good, Robin. Now..."  
  
They were practicing sentence structure. Robin was extremely bored. He had learned this stuff when he studied at the tower. Before he went to school. Before...  
  
He sighed. 'Everything was before,' he thought. He glanced over at the clock. Thirty minutes left. He almost groaned out loud. 'I'd better be more careful.' His eyes ran over the students, one by one.  
  
'Cindy Hawkins,' he thought, 'Cheerleader, blond, and social. Definitely a Bitch.  
  
(A/N: If you've seen Mean Girls, think of Regina George. Bingo!)  
  
Tyler Martin, Cindy's boyfriend and pet. He follows her everywhere. Ugh...Rebecca Johnson. Nerd, freak, glasses, picks her nose and never does her homework. Jessica Taylor. Cindy's best friend and crony. She knows all the dirt on everybody. Except me.' He smirked at the thought.  
  
Immediately it faded off his face. 'She probably makes stuff up though.' He kept going down the rows, thinking about each person until he came to one girl that he stopped at.  
  
'Alethea Jordan. Quiet, stylish, smart...pretty. Not really popular. She's too quiet. I wonder if she has problems at home...' He was still staring at her when she looked at him. She smiled. He smiled back. She returned to her paper; a long piece of her auburn hair falling in her face. She swept it behind her ears. 'Wow.' he thought.  
  
"Robin!" Ms. Paris woke him up out of his daze.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Paris?"  
  
"Wake up and pay attention. You only learn this once." She walked away.  
  
'Twice, actually,' he thought as a smirk played on his lips. Then a boy named Andrew Smith stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out...a gun. 'Oh God,' Robin thought.  
  
"If anybody moves...I-I'll shoot!" He shook and his voice cracked. A few girls screamed. Some started crying. "GET BACK!" he screamed at Ms. Paris, who cautiously tried to calm him down.  
  
"Andrew...calm down. There is no reason for this."  
  
"There is every reason!" he spat. "My parents hate me, I get beaten by my drunken brother every freaking day, I'm failing in school and there's nothing I can do about it!!!" The gun shook in his hand. "I'm warning you. If anyone moves...you'll push me over the edge!"  
  
"Andrew, don't take it out on them. There is nothing they can do, nothing they did wrong!"  
  
"SHUT UP! JU-JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Spit flew from is mouth and his face turned red. Then, someone stood up. It was a brave girl named Trisha Howards.  
  
"Andrew! Stop! Don't do it!" she boldly faced him. He turned toward her.  
  
"What?" he whispered deadly.  
  
"I said stop! You don't have to do this! It's stupid!"  
  
"You know," he continued as he walked toward her slowly, "its people like you that make my life hell."  
  
Robin slowly reached for a bat-rang.  
  
"'Don't do it Andrew!'" Andrew imitated her in a girly voice, "That's why people like you need to die." He raised the gun, his finger on the trigger. Trisha's eyes widened. "Bye," he said.  
  
"NO!" someone screamed. Robin was confused, everything was happening too fast. He looked around. Another girl was standing up. It was Alethea. Trisha's best-friend. She glared at Andrew as he turned the gun toward her. She raised her hand, fingers separated and palm faced towards Andrew.  
  
"STOP! TELLING! ME! WHAT! TO! DO!" He pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!" Robin yelled and stood up. He expected her to hit the ground in a pool of blood. But, something even more amazing happened.  
  
The bullet had...almost stopped. It was hovering in mid-air, twisting and turning and moving closer to her. Alethea's eyes were closed hard and she was struggling. Andrew's eyes widened in horror.  
  
It was almost funny, except for the situation.  
  
The bullet continued to move toward her slowly. Andrew fired again; the bulled caught her off guard and sank into her side. She stopped the rest as they pushed her back with the force on her. She was using both hands now and slid down the aisle, her shoes scraping the carpet, as Andrew continued to fire and walk towards her until his gun was empty. She hit the wall with backbreaking force and yelled with how hard she was working to stop the bullets. Finally, she dropped them and sank to the ground unconscious. Robin ran over to her aid. The tough football players tackled Andrew and took the gun. Ms. Paris called 911. 911 called the Titans, but they were already there.  
  
When the police and ambulance arrived, everyone was relieved. School was called for the day. Alethea was rushed to the hospital. Robin insisted on traveling in the ambulance with her. He was confused.  
  
'What happened back there?' he thought, 'Does she have powers like us? That might be why she's so quiet."  
  
Andrew was handcuffed and was detained until his parents could bail him out. It had been a busy day for the Titans.  
  
%% %%%  
  
softballtitan009- Well? Well?!? What did you think? In the next chapter, we reveal why the Titans will be leaving and what powers Alethea possesses. Oh, and incase you were wondering... Alethea  
  
Usage: English  
  
Pronounced: al-e-THEE-a  
  
Derived from Greek aletheia meaning "truth". 


	3. Knowing What You Want

The Teen Titan's Movie  
  
Hey peeps! Sorry that my updating took so long. I was transferring one of my other stories into a different format and that took some time. Also, I had summer school. Yuck. That takes up about half of my day right there, which could be put to better use writing and typing. Not that I don't write in class....... ;) Here you go!  
  
P.S. - I'm not sure if I will be changing the name of this story yet. Keep reading. Cause, don't you think that "The Teen Titan's Movie" sounds a little...well......a little.....uhhh...well, when I think of an adjective, I'll tell you! Any suggestions, post in review. Because I know that ALL OF YOU WILL REVIEW! Right? Right.  
  
P.S.S. – I LIVE for reviews! So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW!! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!!!  
  
P.S.S.S. - Starry1233 you had every right to post that review like you did. It actually woke me up and motivated me. Maybe I need one of those every now and then...........hmmmm...........  
  
Disclaimer- I own a couple of socks. ;)  
  
phantom tamer- About your sister. I can't really tell you what to do. If she ever posts a story then you can like change it around or delete it. Other than that, you could beat her up? Oh man, I really don't know what to tell you. I'm really sorry. But, thank you for your excellent reviews. I live for them. THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter-Three  
  
Knowing What You Want================================  
================================================================  
Robin sat in the waiting room. Thoughts kept running through his head like instant replays on ESPN. Some in slow motion, others in fast forward.  
  
Andrew.....gun.....Trisha. Trisha had said something...then, Andrew....Andrew walked forward to her. He pointed the gun.....then, Alethea. Alethea.... She stood up and told Andrew to stop. Then he had shot at her. But, the bullet...stopped. Stopped? How could a bullet stop?  
  
'I think I'm going crazy,' he thought running his hands through his hair in his bend over position.  
  
What had happened today? How did he, Robin, leader of the most prestigious fighting team in the country, get caught up in this?  
  
'It's all too much.' he thought. 'I've never dealt with something like this. Most of the time I'm just fighting guys with spiders on their heads or old men that pull rabbits out of their hats. I have never been involved in something this serious. Except with Slade.'  
  
'Don't think about that.'  
  
'Where'd you come from?'  
  
'I'm your conscious stupid. You know.... The right from wrong person? Little voice in your head? The 'Jiminy Cricket' of the Boy Wonder.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Never mind. The point I'm trying to get across is that you shouldn't think about Slade. Sure, he's the only one you have ever fought against mentally as well as physically, but that shouldn't bother you. 'Why?' you ask. Well, the answer is simple. He does it to distract you. He sets little things off in the city, petty criminals, to sidetrack you. That's the point. You shouldn't let him get to you. That's his plan.'  
  
'But, what does he have to gain from letting loose criminals like Control Freak or Mumbo?'  
  
'What he has to gain is your attention on something else.'  
  
Then, it was gone. The words rang in his head. "...on something else....on something else....on something else...." they faded away.  
  
"What in the world?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked at the people around him. THEY didn't seem to be going crazy. At the very least, the worst one was reading a magazine to himself out loud. He glanced over at a man sitting on the other side of the room. He was tapping his feet nervously and was extremely white. He fumbled with his fingers and kept glancing at the clock anxiously. He was bouncing gently in his seat. The tie that was blue and white striped was loosened around his neck. It matched his suit.  
  
'Probably his wife or something,' he thought. 'Poor guy...' he sympathized.  
  
Another person was directly across from Robin. She was reading the latest Harry Potter book. She appeared not to be stressed at all and was quietly chewing gum.  
  
'She's probably waiting for an appointment,' he thought as she popped her bubble-gum and flipped the page. He continued to observe her.  
  
"Robin?" a voice called from the office door. Robin turned his head so quick that he heard his neck crack. He bolted up as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"The doctors have finished the operation. You may come and see her now."  
  
"Thank you," he said with a smile. "What room is she in?"  
  
"She's in..." she consulted her clipboard, "room 579. That's the fifth floor, ninth door on the right. She might be a little drowsy, but the medicine will do that to her. Also, she might seem out of it. Maybe at times she'll start mumbling," she said as she guided Robin out of the waiting room. "She's still in shock after what happened. So don't be distressed if she starts talking to herself."  
  
"Thank you." He started off towards the elevator. He was currently on ground level, so he would have to wait a while.  
  
'These elevators,' he thought, 'are ancient.' Creaks and loud scrapes accompanied him all the way up to the fifth floor. The doors creaked open and he swiftly exited the elevator in fear of his life. He checked the signs.  
  
570-599 Right  
  
540-569 Left  
  
He veered to the right. He walked quickly in hopes of getting there faster, but when he reached the room, he found he did not wish to be there at all. In fact, he wanted to be anywhere in the world but there.  
  
'I didn't come all this way for nothing you know,' his conscious cut in.  
  
'Back already?' he thought sarcastically.  
  
'Are you going to go in? I mean if your not, then you might as well go back. There's no sense in standing here and watching a door. Now is there? Besides, I'm sure she needs someone to talk to, after all that...'  
  
"Your right," he said out loud and reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped inside. He walked over to the bed that she was lying down in and pulled up a chair. beep went the monitor. She was asleep. There were two IV's in each of her wrists. His eyes followed the tube in which the medicine traveled and rested upon the bag where all the contents lay. It was a red substance that looked horribly like blood. He shook his head. That was nonsense. He sat there for about ten minutes, doing nothing.  
  
His gaze rested on her again.  
  
'She looks really pretty, especially after just getting shot in the ribs." He lifted her "hospital gown" up and saw a bandage covering the place he knew that she was shot in. Blood was staining it.  
  
'At least they got the bullet out...' he thought covering it back up. Her eyes fluttered at the movement. They opened. She looked startled.  
  
"Robin!" she cried as she bolted up. Immense pain shot through her body faster that the bullet that had injured her in the first place. She cried out.  
  
"Alethea! Don't...you'll make it worse!" he told her as he helped her lay back down.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just scared me! I didn't expect anyone to be here when I woke up. How long have you been here?" She blushed and started fiddling with her hands; her attempt at trying to make conversation was failing. He didn't notice.  
  
"About fifteen minutes," he answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"So...how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been run over by a truck. I've got a massive headache." She proved it by massaging her temple. "What did the doctors say? When can I get out of here? Do you know?"  
  
"I didn't here them. It might be a while considering that you were shot and all. I'd imagine they'd want to keep an eye on you," he answered.  
  
"Oh," her face sank, "I hate hospitals." They were avoiding the conversation that would explain what happened. And they both knew it. Finally, Robin broke the ice.  
  
"Alethea," he said while looking at her, "what exactly...happened? I-I just don't understand what Andrew did that for. I'm so confused."  
  
"Robin...Andrew Smith is a seriously troubled teenager. He truly has a life that would make you want or need to do something like that. I know he's mostly quiet and all, but really, he's full of anger."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I was a 'trainee therapist' once. He was one of the children that came in to talk to the school counselor. I was made to observe. I heard a lot of stuff that I could never repeat, and Andrew's problems were part of it. He had a reason. Not a very good reason, but still, a reason."  
  
"But, I don't understand how you were able to stop the shots. It was...amazing! You saved Trisha from a gun! How can a human being stop a piece of metal going at that rate of speed?"  
  
"Because I can control things with my mind," she said. Robin stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or more like I can control the matter actually, because I can mold certain substances into—"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm a telekinetic. I can control matter with my mind." She was talking like she would talk to a child.  
  
"But...but...that's not p-possible!"  
  
"What about Raven?"  
  
"That's different! She's an Azaranian..."  
  
"Big deal," she retorted, "why can't humans do it also? Look, I didn't choose this. I would much rather be a normal person than being a freak like I am." The minute she said it, she knew it was a mistake. Robin looked away.  
  
"Oh, Robin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like—"  
  
"I know. I know. It's......it's just that....people don't really know us. Know who we are or what we like or—or how much we want to be normal. I mean, if I could, then I would be like the other kids in our school. But, now, I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
"Why?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Because I've got the greatest friends in history." There was a colossal pause.  
  
"Your lucky," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you can share it with someone," she said with tears starting in her eyes.  
  
"Alethea..."  
  
"You don't know what it like...having to keep it inside of you. Day after day. It's torture."  
  
"You don't have to," he said. A thought just sprung into his head. He looked at her eagerly.  
  
"Why?" She wiped her eyes.  
  
"You can live with us! The Titan's! You can be a part of our team. I mean, of course you will still get an education because you'll have to go to school like the rest of us. And you can stills see your parents every day if you want. It's perfect!"  
  
"W—Well, I don't—don't know! I mean...that's quite a decision." He looked at her. He wanted her to join the team, not only because he was positive that she was a good fighter, but also because he wanted her there.  
  
"Oh...alright. I'll...I'll tell my parents that...that I'm going....Oh, God. I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"It's awesome! And just so that we can have you there sooner...I'll have you transported to our medical center."  
  
"Huh? Will that hurt?"  
  
"Maybe a little. You'll just be jumbled around for a bit. Hold on while I call the guys and try to get you a ride to the Tower..." he left the room in quite a happier mood then he had been when he entered.  
  
Alethea was alone. This was all happening to fast. She didn't have time to think. It was all too much! She sighed and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
'Robin,' she thought. 'I'm going to be living with him. That is so weird. I'm going to be a Titan? I'm going to be a Titan!'  
  
"I'm going to be a Titan!!" she shouted. She fell asleep. Robin entered the room and was already informing her that the ambulance to take her to the Tower was on it's way and that the other's would be happy to have her there when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention at all. In fact, she wasn't even awake.  
  
He made sure of it that she was not disturbed or awaken once on the way to her new home. The only time he left her after that was after she was asleep in the hospital wing.  
  
Doo doo da boo da da dweee bo deeeeeeeeeeeeeee.............  
"Titan's Trouble!"  
  
"Surprise, surprise," moaned Raven as she glided over towards the digital map of Jump City.  
  
"Looks like the mayor wants to contact us..." Robin thought out loud. A face of the new mayor appeared on the screen. He was old, balding, and had goatee. The Titan's used to like him, but that was before he shipped them off to school...  
  
"Titans...hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"No. You didn't. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I've got a case for you...it's quiet a distance away and I need you to investigate. The Justice League would because they normally do these kinds of cases," he motioned with his hand, "but I'm afraid they are visiting Hawk-Girl's planet. They seem to be having some sort of...intergalaxical council or something or other. Anyway, I need you to investigate." The titan's looked at each other.  
  
"Where is this exactly?" Robin asked.  
  
"South America."  
  
softballtitan009- okay...I am sooooo tired right now. Summer school gym is not good for your health! ah!! DIE!! Okay...I'm ALRIGHT!! PEACE! I'm going to end this chapter now. I could make it longer...but then I'll have nothing to write about when I'm visiting CALIFORNIA!! WHOOT WHOOT!! YUP YUP! You heard me. I'm leaving for a week to get shipped off to California. So, that's where I'll be for a week and I promise that when I get back, I'll post the newest chapter up as sooooooooon as I can. Okay? Okay.  
  
Toodles!! titan009 


	4. Raven's Healing

The Adventures of the Teen Titans  
  
Frock. This chapter was re-written. Starry, this chapter is for you since I feel like dedicating it to someone and I think it'll make me feel better. There, I can't really think of anything else to say since I am furious at having to RE-WRITE THIS! Strike me down, gods. Another thing, please review. I'm only getting, like, two reviews per chapter. Now, you guys know this is not enough. If this keeps up, I'm not going to update. Yes, that is a threat. But, not a harsh one. Just review. You're doing it to yourselves! I can't believe I'm doing this over...it might not be as long. Definitely, not twenty pages. I've cut almost half of it out. But, hey. It might actually be better written twice. You know, pre-write and first draft...  
  
Chapter-Four  
Raven's Healing  
==================================================================================  
"SOUTH AMERICA?" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Why?" squeaked Beast Boy.  
  
"We've been having some problems with a manufacturing company," explained the mayor. "We've sent eviction notices and warnings but they just don't seem to take notice. It's become a matter of global security. The pollution is getting out of hand."  
  
"We are not environmental police," Robin scoffed.  
  
"No, it's not about that anymore. We sent an agent in to make personal contact with the runner of this facility."  
  
"And..." Robin urged.  
  
"They disappeared." Starfire squeaked.  
  
"Didn't you track him?"  
  
"Yes, he had state-of-the art equipment and plenty of food. This man's survival skills are excellent. He may still be alive."  
  
"So, you want us to go to South America, trek through fifty miles of unknown territory, most likely rainforest, and, if we survive, make contact with the probably crazy psycho that runs this company. And off to the side, try and find the missing agent."  
  
"Precisely," said the mayor with a grin, "The Brazilian government has requested our help with this problem and I expect you to get there by tomorrow evening. I have arranged the flight for you."  
  
"Right," Robin said, turning away with his arms crossed.  
  
"We've brought in reinforcements," he said, as if this was good news.  
  
"Who are they?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Speedy and Aqualad." Next to the mayors head on the screen they saw the boys fighting to wave at the camera. Speedy tackled Aqualad suddenly and Aqualad went down with a smile on his face and his hand in the air, trying to wave. "They will be accompanying you to Brazil. There is another girl. Her name is Azar, she will also join you."  
  
Raven asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What can she do?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What are her powers," Beast Boy explained eagerly, gesturing with his arms.  
  
"You will find out. She should be arriving in a few hours. Goodbye Titans. I think my job is done." The screen went blank. There was a loud pause.  
  
"Who elected him?" Beast Boy snarled after a few seconds, irritated.  
  
"That guy gives me creepy vibes all over," Cyborg said, shivering.  
  
"I don't think he likes us either," Starfire said looking warily around the room.  
  
"He is an authority figure," Raven explained, looking at each of them, "However much we dislike him, we must respect him also. He, after all, gives us a home."  
  
"Raven's right," Robin said, "Try to play it cool around him." The others just went back to their tasks and didn't mention that he had lost his temper with the mayor, even though the thought was playing around in their heads violently. They tried to pass the time in they're usual ways. Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games; Starfire was looking at a cookbook and making a cake for the arrival of Speedy, Aqualad and Azar; and Raven was reading. Robin had been sneaking up to the hospital wing and checking on Alethea every ten minutes. Raven found it increasingly annoying and it disturbed her concentration.  
  
"Why don't you just stay up there," she said finally, snapping her book shut.  
  
"What?" he asked. She distracted him from fixing a gadget that he had invented.  
  
"It is very irritating when you keep getting up every five minutes to—"  
  
"Ten," he corrected as he fidgeted with the inside of the invention.  
  
"To go up to the hospital wing."  
  
"Ah. Thanks for reminding me. It's time." He stood up and left the room and didn't re-appear until an hour later.  
=============================================================================  
"Hi, Robin." Robin jumped. He had been dozing on the table next to Alethea's bed for nearly a half-hour.  
  
"You're awake!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I got run over by a truck. What do they put in that medicine?"  
  
"No clue," he said, "Listen," he continued, "I had an idea."  
  
"Yes?" she asked, mildly interested.  
  
"Raven has certain...healing powers. They work great. I've seen them in action and I think they should help you heal faster."  
  
"Anything would be great," she agreed. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"I don't think so. You might feel a little discomfort, but I haven't asked her."  
  
"Whatever. Anything to get me out of this confounded bed is welcome." He laughed.  
  
"I'll send for her." He pressed a button on his utility belt. Alethea guessed this was to signal a certain Titan when he needed their help.  
  
"How long was I out?" she asked warily.  
  
"Yesterday after noon and today until now. The guys thought you were in a coma."  
  
"Did they come in here?" she asked, startled.  
  
"Not yet. They want to meet you when you're whole."  
  
She sighed with relief. "I just don't want them to pity me. I don't need it and I certainly don't want it."  
  
"I understand. Raven is completely the same way. Beast Boy, although, wants all the pity he can get out of someone." Now it was her turn to laugh.  
  
"So, fought any bad guys lately?"  
  
"Nope, not yet," he said.  
  
"That's always a good thing."  
  
"Yes, but it makes it extremely boring around here."  
  
"Boring!" she exclaimed, "how could it possibly be boring when you have all the comforts in the world. I've heard about you're T.V. and the game station. You guys have a pool and a training room and no parents!"  
  
"We're not party animals. Except for a certain green boy that I know. And Cyborg. At the end of the day, when all the villains are fought and in jail, we just want to go to bed. It gets exhausting."  
  
"I imagine that. But, don't you have a lot of spare time?"  
  
"Yes, but we don't throw major parties or anything like that."  
  
"Pity," she said.  
  
"We don't want that kind of reputation. How would you feel if the people that protected you're city were partying day and night and couldn't hear the alarm over the sound of the music?"  
  
"I see you're point," she said.  
  
"Exactly. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're leaving to go to South America tomorrow. I'm trying to get someone from the hospital to come and stay with you—"  
  
"Wait. South America? Why?"  
  
"Someone disappeared looking for a manufacturing company in the Amazon."  
  
"Why were they looking for this company, exactly?"  
  
"They don't have the rights to construct a building there, and they're polluting the habitat. Brazil has asked for our help. We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I'm coming," she asked.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Robin! What do you think I'm going to do? Water the plants? I am part of this team now and I am coming with you to South America!"  
  
"You are not coming. Its too dangerous."  
  
"I don't care," she said.  
  
"You are still recovering from broken ribs," he ticked them off on his fingers, "a major bullet wound, and psychiatric shock. You. Are. Not. Coming."  
  
"Yes. I. Am."  
  
"Alethea! You are not coming to Brazil with us and that is final!"  
=============================================================================================  
"I can't believe you're coming to Brazil with us."  
  
"Robin, you know that I was going to find a way to go anyway, right?" She winced. Raven was using her healing powers and it was painful. Alethea was sitting up on her elbows with her bruised ribs exposed. There were stitches for almost two inches that covered, apparently, where she got hit from Andrew's bullet and where the surgeons removed it.  
  
"Right," he said moodily.  
  
Alethea winced again. "Does it hurt?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered very plainly.  
  
"Where?" Robin asked again.  
  
"Where do you think?" she snapped. Robin was in no mood to argue, so he took the easy route and didn't answer. She obviously was in pain when she cried out. Robin had just seen a bone move under her skin. He winced.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Robin!" she yelled. "You said I would feel discomfort!"  
  
"I—I didn't know. Raven, you said you used it on Beast Boy the day we fought the H.I.V.E. and he didn't feel any pain," Robin said astonished.  
  
"It was a minor strain on his thigh. He was making such a big deal about it. This is different."  
  
"Yeah, you think?" Alethea said. "Arghhh!"  
  
"Do you want medicine? Is there anything I can get?"  
  
"You can get some socks and shove them in your mouth. Medicine won't help and it is extremely hard to concentrate with you talking," Raven said.  
  
"Sorry," Robin said. Alethea winced again.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked through her teeth.  
  
"Almost there..." Raven said. She took a few more minutes that were accompanied by Alethea's cries of pain.  
  
"Done," she said, "It'll be a little sore, but you'll be able to walk. I'm sure there is still some internal bruising. I could sense that. It'll heal over time. Just take it easy. There is just one more thing I need to do."  
  
"What?" asked Robin.  
  
"Remove the stitches," Alethea guessed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Alright, we'd better do that too..." she started to lie back down.  
  
"You don't need to. You might want to hold on to something. It might hurt badly for a second. I also need to see what I'm doing." Alethea held on to the side of the bed and pulled her shirt up to where she could see the wound. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!"  
  
She conjured a thin sheet of black energy and molded it into a razor shape. She carefully sliced through the stitches.  
  
"This will hurt," warned Raven, "I'm sorry." She looked at her with pity. Black energy surrounded each of the stitches. With a jerk from her mind, Raven ripped them out of Alethea. The patient swayed with a look on her face neither could understand. Raven looked away. Alethea leaned against the wall, her head rested on it. Her hand clutched her side where blood was running down her waist. Robin watched her, knowing there was nothing she could do, nothing he could do.  
  
"Alethea..."  
  
"Don't...I can't...just—don't," she struggled as blood continued to seep through her shirt and started running down her leg.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raven said again, she truly sounded it. She left the room, stopping at the door to look back. Her eyes were pointed down when she finally exited.  
  
The room filled with silence for, what seemed to Robin, an eternity.  
  
Alethea broke the ice. "That hurt...so...bad."  
  
"I know," Robin said.  
  
"No, you don't. You have no idea..."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't have even suggested this. I'm so...so sorry." He walked over to her and stood behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"I think I need to clean this," she said, looking down to where her bloodstained hand was clutching her wound. She lifted it from the gash and exposed it. Robin breathed in through his teeth.  
  
"Here..." He grabbed some bandages that were on the table next to them. There was also a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He unscrewed the lid and put some on a cotton ball.  
  
"I hate that stuff," she said. "It stings."  
  
"I know. But, we need to clean it," Robin said as he dabbed the injury. It fizzed. Alethea winced a little. He took a Kleenex and wiped up most of the blood. There was still a faint red stain from when it had been running down her skin. After Robin finished cleaning it, he put some antibiotic ointment on it to seal it and to keep the infection out. Then he grabbed the bandage and carefully applied it to the wound.  
  
"There, done." He stepped back, looking satisfied.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She let go of her shirt and it fell back into place.  
  
"No-no problem," he said. It was amazing how much he felt like he knew her. He had only been truly acquainted with her for a few days. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually was glad that she had been injured. In a sick, psycho, selfish sort of way. It helped him get to know her. He couldn't help notice how pretty she was, even after she had just had stitches ripped out of her.  
  
"Anyway, I think I can meet the others now," Alethea said, snapping Robin out of his universe.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you need to get dressed and everything."  
  
"Of course, genius. I'm not going to meet them in a hospital gown!" she exclaimed.  
  
"The stuff your parents sent from your house is right outside the door," he offered,  
  
"Okay," she said simply and left for a second to go and get her stuff. It only took her about fifteen seconds until she came back in.  
  
"Is there a bathroom I can change in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, right behind me." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks...." And she was gone. He waited for a few minutes, thinking about Alethea and how much she didn't know about crime fighting. His mind kept laying on the fact that she had no experience. He wondered if it was a mistake bringing her on the team. He worried if she would get hurt. He worried if Slade would get to her. He worried and he worried and he worried, until she opened the door. She was wearing worn in jeans that fit great on her. Her shirt was long-sleeved and black with a yellow Nike © Swoosh© on it. It went just below her jeans and was not too tight or too big. She was wearing Birkenstocks©.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"I think you'll fit in great," he told her. She smiled radiantly.  
  
"Thanks. Should we go then?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. They walked into the hallway. The door whooshed closed behind them.  
  
"Which way?" asked Alethea.  
  
"Right." They started walking.  
  
"So, you can move things with your mind, right?"  
  
"Mmhmm," she confirmed. Her arms were crossed and she was walking slowly. Robin had to slow down to match her pace.  
  
"Anything else you're capable of?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can fly..."  
  
"Pretty sure?"  
  
"Well, I've never tried it before, but once or twice when I've fallen, when I'm by myself, something has caught me. I'm not sure what, it just happened. It was very strange. And then I lifted myself up with my mind."  
  
"Can you try?"  
  
"You mean—right now?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess," she sighed, "Here goes." She went extremely quiet. Robin watched her. Her eyes were focused ahead, and then she squinted. She was hovering about three feet off the floor. She laughed out loud.  
  
"Ha! I did it! Whoa!" She tried to direct herself in one direction, but fell to the ground. Robin caught her.  
  
"You need to work on your steering," he said, smiling.  
  
"Y-yeah..." she said.  
  
"We can work on that when you train with us," he said, setting her upright.  
  
"Thanks..." she said, "But, if I'm coming with you to South America. Won't I need to know all my powers?"  
  
"I'm sure you can be a help to us no matter what." She smiled again, showing her perfect, white teeth.  
  
"I think Raven can reach into your mind and assess your capabilities. She's done it before. That might be a way," he offered.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
  
"You might feel some discomfort—" She punched him playfully.  
  
They reached the door.  
  
"Okay, two things," Robin said. She nodded, listening closely. "Be yourself, and watch out for Beast Boy."  
  
"Wha—" But the door had already opened.  
  
"Hey, Titans!" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. "This is Alethea. She's the new Titan I told you about." They all rushed up to meet her, not including Raven, who had already been acquainted with her.  
  
"I'm Cyborg."  
  
"Beast Boy. But, you can call me BB."  
  
"And I am Starfire!" Starfire embraced her in a backbreaking hug. Alethea gasped for air and patted Star's back.  
  
"Star!" Robin cried.  
  
"Yes, Robin?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Let's try to cut back on the hugs. She just recovered from broken ribs."  
  
"Oh! I am sorry friend! What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Alethea..." she coughed.  
  
"What is you're favorite color?"  
  
"Uhhh...red."  
  
"Mine is purple. Red is my third favorite color and green is my second. Yellow is my fourth and pink is my fifth and "  
  
"Mmmmm. It's nice meeting you all."  
  
"Are you gonna live with us?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes...yes I am."  
  
"That's awesome! What can you do?" questioned Cyborg.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What are you're powers."  
  
"I'm a telekinetic." Raven looked up. She closed her book and observed Alethea.  
  
"Meaning..." asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I can control things with my mind."  
  
"When did you discover these powers?" asked Raven who floated up with her legs crossed and then unfolded them gracefully to touch the floor.  
  
Alethea blushed. "Not long. I—I don't have " She grabbed her opposite arm.  
  
"I can help you control them. Are you aware of what you're capable of?" questioned Raven.  
  
"Not really, all I know is that I can lift things. I just discovered in the hallway that I can fly. Well, not really fly, just hover..." She pursed her lips, hiding a smile. But, they could see it anyway. Robin was chuckling.  
  
"What?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Nothing," said Alethea.  
  
"Has the Azar got here yet?" asked Robin.  
  
"No," they answered simultaneously.  
  
"Well, then I guess we'll just have to wait..."  
======================================================================================  
Titan009- Well? What did you think? It's not as long as I hoped, but it'll do. Peace. Please Review. Thanks... 


	5. Alethea's Story

The Adventures of the Teen Titans  
  
Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And review. I think actually, that I might make a sequel to this. I had a story that I had been writing for around a year, but Alethea is so much like the character I was going to use for that. So instead, I'm going to combine them and make her past the other characters past. Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon... The sequel will be all about Alethea. Just to let you know. But, she'll be with the Titans. Just read.  
  
Chapter-Five  
Alethea's Story  
================================================================  
The Titans waited about an hour for the "reinforcements" to arrive. They all sat down at the table and talked with Alethea.  
  
"Where you from?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I was born in New York. But, my parents sent me to Jump City to attend Hewlent Academy."  
  
"The boarding school?" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"That's the one," she said as though she hated it.  
  
"You did not like it?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No," explained Alethea, "It isn't anything like they say. It's terrible."  
  
"Why? What's so bad about it? I've heard great things," Robin said.  
  
"When I got to the school for orientation, they played it up. Acted like it was, you know, the best and everything. After about a week, the cheery cover that they used to persuade my parents disappeared."  
  
The Titans exchanged glances.  
  
"They treated you badly?" Raven asked.  
  
Alethea nodded. "But, I don't think badly is a word to describe it. It was like living in a nightmare, straight from your dreams." She looked down so the Titans couldn't see her eyes. They would see the terror in them.  
  
"What did they do to you?" asked Beast Boy, slightly worried.  
  
"The...the principal, she was the worst. Every morning, she would inspect our dorms, and if she found a single letter from our family or if our beds weren't made correctly then she'd send the person who did something wrong to Denaro—"  
  
"Denaro?" Robin asked, cutting her off.  
  
"Man, let her talk," scoffed Cyborg.  
  
"It's okay. I would have to explain it eventually. He had the ability to...let me think, create illusions, hallucinations, mirages, stuff like that. Make you think you were going crazy and all."  
  
"So, they would send you to him?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah. There was this cell, and he—he would strap us to a chair and shut off the lights. I remember seeing a girl go in there, kicking and screaming. There were marks in the wall from her fingernails. That was before I ever had to go in there. The first time, I just kind of took it."  
  
"What did he make you see?" asked Beast Boy cautiously. Alethea wasn't really paying attention to them. She was talking to no one in particular and refusing to make eye contact. Beast Boy's question jolted her back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as if coming out of a daze.  
  
"What did he make you hallucinate?" Robin repeated for Beast Boy.  
  
"My parents and brother. They were in pain. Suffering over some unknown reason. Later on, he made me think I was torturing them or something." She shivered.  
  
"We can't let this happen to other girls. We have to stop it." Robin stood up.  
  
"Uh...dude. Tomorrow, we leave for Brazil. Not much we can do now."  
  
"When we get back, it's the first thing we do. Got it? I will not allow this to continue," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, Robin." They all said. They had to obey him since he was first in command. Raven was in second, Cyborg in third, Beast Boy in fourth and Starfire last. Alethea didn't really have a position yet, but Robin guessed it would be in between Beast Boy and Cyborg. They would have to vote. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I SHALL FETCH THE REINFORCEMENTS!"  
  
"Okay, Starfire."  
Starfire left in a rush of chimes and didn't appear until five minutes later. When she did arrive, Speedy and Aqualad were following her.  
  
"Friends! Speedy and Aqualad have arrived! Isn't that marvelous?"  
  
"Hey guys," Robin said, walking over, "What's up?" He shook both of their hands.  
  
"So, we're going to Brazil with you guys," Speedy said as he sat down his bags.  
  
"Yes! Isn't it thrilling? And there is another who will accompany us also!" Starfire explained.  
  
"There's someone else? Who is she?" asked Aqualad.  
  
"Don't know," Beast Boy said.  
  
"But, her names Azar," continued Cyborg.  
  
"And the mayor found her," finished Robin. The Titans worked as a team, and thought as a team. That's why they could finish each other's thoughts.  
  
"Well...Azar means fire, so she must be a pyro or something," Aqualad judged.  
  
"And who is this?" Speedy walked over and took Alethea's right hand. He raised and kissed it lightly, but ostentatiously. She blushed.  
  
"Hello. I don't think we've met before," he said.  
  
"No, we haven't," she confirmed.  
  
"I'm Speedy."  
  
"Alethea. It's a pleasure," she said gracefully.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Robin fumed.  
  
"So, Speedy," he cut in, "I heard you've been stationed at China." Raven was forcibly reminded of when Blackfire paid a visit to the tower and Robin refused to acknowledge Starfire's pleas for attention.  
  
"Yeah," Speedy answered, losing his charm as Robin stepped between the two. "Yeah, I have." He scratched his head.  
  
"What's it like?" Beast Boy asked. Speedy reflected for a minute.  
  
"Crowded," he finally answered.  
  
"I heard they all ride bikes there," said Cyborg, getting a soda.  
  
"Any hot oriental chicks?" Beast Boy continued.  
  
"I haven't checked. You know, saving the emperor and all." Alethea giggled and Speedy smiled. Robin was boiling.  
  
"Well, anyway. When is this girl coming?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"It should be soon," Raven said, finally piping up.  
  
"Hi, Raven," he said, smiling. The other Titans mingled around the living room and discussed their interests until Azar arrived.  
  
"How have you—"  
  
"What's—"  
  
They spoke at the same time. Both of them blushed.  
  
"You go," he said.  
  
"How have you been?" asked the telepath.  
  
"Not to bad, actually. I've been named prince and all, so I've been busy."  
  
"Prince?" Raven's eyebrows moved up toward her hairline.  
  
Aqualad nodded. "I was having trouble, yesterday actually, with King Triton's merpeople. They were having trouble with a peace treaty that was established thousands of years ago. They wanted to use our plants for feeding their seahorses. Of course, I told them no, that was not acceptable, because it was out of their territorial boundaries, but—" The conversation went on, and changed from subject to subject; Raven offering her opinions and ideas.  
  
Speedy and Alethea were playing game-station and Robin was strategically placed in between them on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Have you..." she paused to try and pass him, "played this before?" Alethea asked as she turned her car on the runway.  
  
"They have one at... my station too."  
  
"I win!" Alethea shouted, getting up and doing a victory dance with the controller still in her hand. The cord wrapped around her ankles and she tripped and fell.  
  
"Whoa!" she yelled as she went down in a fury of tangles and hair. Robin and Speedy both got up to help her. They pulled her up.  
  
"Ah...thanks!" They both nodded.  
  
"Rematch?"  
  
"You bet," she agreed. Inside, Robin groaned.  
  
"I got my money on Alethea," Cyborg interjected, as he sat down with a red bowl, full of Doritos©.  
  
"Whatever, man. Speedy's totally going to win," argued Beast Boy as he too sat down and positioned himself comfortably. Alethea reset the game and sat down again, next to Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy was sitting next to Speedy. Raven and Aqualad continued their conversation, while Starfire baked a cake for the new girl, Azar. It was carrot cake with purple and green frosting. It had little red roses around the top.  
================================================================  
DING DONG!  
  
"She's here!" yelled Cyborg as he got up and rushed to the door. He stopped when everyone didn't move.  
  
"Uhhh...aren't you guys comin'?"  
  
"Hold on," Speedy said, "we're almost finished with this game.'  
  
"That I'm going to win," continued Alethea. She had beaten him three times straight.  
  
"You've had your turn. Now, I will dominate!"  
  
"Whatever," she said, as she crossed the finish line about five seconds before Speedy. He sweat dropped and scratched his head.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"Let's go you guys. She's going to think we went out or something."  
  
"Oh my God! It's pouring!" cried Alethea. As if on cue, a lightning bolt streaked across the sky, illuminating the bay and city that lie below.  
  
"Oh, we are bad friends!" Starfire squealed.  
  
They all ran, full speed, downstairs. Alethea tripped on the stairs, but caught herself about two feet away from the floor. She was in an upside down position with her arms pointed down and hands flared out, as if she was trying to push the floor. Robin figured that was how she controlled things; with her hands. She looked up.  
  
"How do I get down?" she asked.  
  
"Don't ask me..." Robin answered. She dropped herself and landed hard on the concrete.  
  
"...Ow." He helped her up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You fall down a lot," he thought aloud.  
  
"Clumsy, I guess..." she said smiling as he set her upright.  
  
"Come on!" came a shout from down the hall where the entrance was.  
  
"Coming!" they both yelled. Cyborg was punching in the code to open the door. The others were waiting patiently as the gigantic metal entrance opened slowly.  
  
"What took you guys?" Speedy asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Robin wanted to say. He held his tongue.  
  
"I fell," explained Alethea. She shot Robin an irritated glare as though she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The doors were all the way open. They rushed forward and stopped when they saw the new girl. She was drenched in rain water and had no expression on her beautiful face. The first noticeable thing was her hair. It was the brightest shade of red and orange they had ever seen. It made Starfire's color look dull and was much longer. It hung around her in wet locks. The second was her eyes. They were a bright, vivid yellow that shocked your eyes every time they gazed upon you. They were almond shaped and were turned with an exotic grace. The third was how cold she was. She was shivering from head to foot. Her jeans were darker than normal because of the rain and clung to her slim body. It was well toned, but she was still small. She was wearing a light green t-shirt that fit her nicely. Her Birkenstocks© were drenched. Alethea hoped they were waterproof. She also prayed that her luggage was still dry.  
  
"Hi," she said weakly. This girl was petite, yes. But, she had a powerful air around her. Like her will was too strong to be broken.  
  
"Come inside, friend! It is too wet for you to stand outside." Starfire ushered her inside.  
  
"I'll get a towel," Beast Boy called and disappeared for a few minutes.  
  
"Th-thanks," said Azar. Starfire brought her to one of the seats that lined the entrance.  
  
"Sorry about that," Robin apologized, "we... didn't...know..."  
  
He stopped. A ball of fire was hovering in front of Azar. It was the size of a basketball.  
  
"It's okay," she said, "I needed a shower anyway. That's better." The fiery ball roared and flamed higher.  
  
"I take it, that's you're power?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yep," she answered, "I'm a pyrokinetic."  
  
"Ha! I told you!" shouted Aqualad.  
  
"You want a metal?" asked Beast Boy as he reentered the room with several towels.  
  
"Thank you. By the way, I'm Azar. I'm not sure if the mayor told you," she said as he gave them to her.  
  
"He did. I'll take you're bags up," Cyborg said, "We'll show you you're room in a minute."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. So, we're going to Brazil, huh?" she said, drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"Yeah," said Speedy.  
  
"I didn't know there were this many Titans," she explained.  
  
Robin looked at her. "Actually, only five—" Alethea nudged him in the ribs, "Six live in this Tower. Speedy's stationed over in China and Aqualad helped us with a problem a while before." He mouthed the word "Ow" to Alethea. She just smiled contently.  
  
"Are you new?" Azar asked her.  
  
"Yes. I just moved in."  
  
"What can you do?" asked the pyro, boldly.  
  
"Telekinetic."  
  
"Ahhh..." She continued to dry herself off. "I wasn't sure. I live in Jump City and everything, just more in the suburbs. Don't go downtown much. I've heard a lot about you guys. Every time we get the paper at my house, you're always on the front for saving the nuclear plant or stopping a bank robbery or something like that. I imagine there'll be a story about you guys recruiting another person."  
  
"We don't really read about ourselves in the paper much," Robin said, "It distracts us from work."  
  
"Well, you might want to read this," she said as she took a paper out of her backpack and displayed it for the Titans to see. It was the Jump City Journal. On the front page there was an enlarged picture of Alethea and a caption underneath. It was headed "TITANS ENLIST NEW MEMBER".  
  
Robin scanned it and then looked at Alethea. He handed it to her and she read the caption.  
  
"Did—did they already publish this?"  
  
"Yes. I picked it up today on my way here," Azar said with slight pity lining her words.  
  
"I don't understand how they could have known," Robin said, his voice soft, almost gentle. Alethea was reading the article when she stopped about halfway through. She handed it back to Azar.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She walked out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Alethea!" Robin shouted. Him and Speedy ran after her. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Azar were left in the room.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked the pyro.  
  
"I dunno...she's never acted like that before," explained Beast Boy, scratching his head, "But, then I've only known her for a few days. So...you know." He laughed.  
  
"I do not see anything humorous about this Beast Boy!" Starfire said a little breathlessly.  
  
"I know Star. It's not funny," agreed Cyborg.  
  
"Heh. Sorry."  
  
"Do you guys have anything to eat? I walked all the way here and I'm kinda hungry." Azar stood up.  
  
"I have prepared a cake for you! We shall feast on the carrot cake!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully, her mood changing very quickly.  
  
"Alethea!" Robin stopped her in the hallway, Speedy right behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
"Yeah, right," Speedy said, "You can't expect us to believe that." Alethea sighed, giving in. She slid down the wall and sat down.  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That it would be like that. That I would have articles published about me. It just freaks me out."  
  
"Listen," Speedy began, "I know it must be hard to accept that. But, sooner or later, people will forget about it and move on. No one is going to stalk you, we promise."  
  
"You don't understand," she said, "When I was at Hewlent Academy—"  
  
"The Hewlent Academy?" Speedy asked, amazed.  
  
"Let her finish," Robin scoffed.  
  
"When I was there, Denaro always messed with my mind. Like I told Robin and the others, he created images and could project them into the minds of the "bad" students. Really, really bad images." She stopped.  
  
"And..." Speedy urged her on.  
  
"And I escaped. I left. I called my parents and they came and got me. Then we moved back to Jump City."  
  
"I've already heard all this," Robin said.  
  
"I never finished," she glared, "When I escaped, there were other girls with me. They had also been tortured by Denaro and wanted out. So, we formulated a plan and one night, we escaped. But, Denaro doesn't let the people go that easy. He _needs_ us to survive, to vent his anger. I tried to contact two of the girls that had left with me. They all were readmitted into the school. If I know those girls how I thought I did, they would never go back there, no matter what. I knew that Denaro had somehow, tracked them down and found a way to bring them back. And now, since my face is on the front page of the newspaper the principal of Hewlent Academy reads, I'm probably next."  
  
Speedy and Robin looked at each other.  
  
"This is not good."  
================================================================  
titan009- OH GOD! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE! Thanks. Did you guys like this chapter. I dunno if this is a cliffhanger or not, so you'll have to let me know. I promise I will update my other stories as soon as my writers block cracks. Do you guys know what it feels like, when you're writing one story, and then you go to another and you don't feel like you want to write it anymore. It sucks. Anyway, I really would appreciate it if you reviewed. Like now. Thanks. O 


	6. Delayed

The Adventures of the Teen Titans Wow...I cannot tell you all how happy I am. I woke up this morning and my writers block was GONE. G-O-N-E. That's right, gone. The story I had the most inspiration for was The Adventures of the Teen Titans. And here's the new chapter that you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long. But, the beginning of school has absolutely exhausted me. I can't wait to get re-involved with this site. There are so many great people here! So, without further a-do. Ta-daaaa!! curtain pulls back  
  
Chapter-Six Delayed ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Beast Boy! GET...UP...NOW!!!" A sharp rap came from the green boy's door, along with the harsh calling.  
  
"Fine..." a high drawl came from inside the door.  
  
"Beast Boy! Now! It takes an hour and a half to get to the airport!" Robin was fuming. They were going to be late for their flight. It left at ten-thirty and the clocks ready eight-thirty.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Shuffling was heard by the Boy Wonder from inside the door. Finally, after about a minute or so, the door slide open. Robin almost laughed out loud, but didn't because he was furious. Beast Boy had the general look of waking up unceremoniously about him. He was giving Robin the evil eye that said, 'When I'm actually awake, I'm going to get you.'  
  
"Tell me Robin, why did you book a flight for ten-thirty?!! Wasn't there a 3:00 one or something?!!"  
  
"Consider actually getting a flight lucky. By the way, were riding first class." Beast Boy's eyes lit up at that.  
  
"You can sleep on the plane. Get ready, we leave in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, oh wise leader..." the green man bowed. Robin scowled and walked away, but not before calling over his shoulder.  
  
"I want you down in the living room in seven minutes! SEVEN!" His "Batman Training" was coming out. Almost like a military command.  
  
"O-KAY already!" Robin smirked. That would get him going.  
  
"Everyone ready? Check to make sure."  
  
The team nodded.  
  
"Then lets go." They all piled into the car and were quite squished.  
  
"Uhh....I think the people that can fly...better fly," said Robin as he looked at the back seat, which was almost non-existant at this point, considering all the teens that were trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Fine." Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were delighted. Alethea couldn't imagine why.  
  
Beast Boy morphed into a hawk. With a screech he was in the air and flying towards the south side of the city. Starfire and Raven took off next to him. The car started with a "vrroom". Cyborg grinned and stepped on the accelerator. Alethea got a strange feeling in her stomach that she surprisingly related to riding a rollarcostar. She immediately understood why Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were so happy to steer themselves. Cyborg, instead of braking, accelerated around every corner and absolutely refused to turn the stereo down. It was deafening.  
  
"We're almost there!" shouted Cyborg.  
  
"What?!!" replied Alethea.  
  
"WE'RE...ALMOST...THERE!!!"  
  
"O-KAY!!!"  
  
"Almost there", apparently, was farther away than Alethea had anticipated. It was about another half-hour before they actually reached south Jump City. Much less the airport. After another thirty minutes they found a decent parking spot and lugged out their cargo.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Speedy asked as Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire landed gracefully next to the T-Car.  
  
"I got it," said Alethea. She hoisted her backpack on and lifted her suitcase with her powers.  
  
"Oh...nevermind." Speedy blushed. She grinned.  
  
"What did you pack in that thing?" Robin asked as he came over, pack slung over his shoulders also.  
  
"Shirts and pants. Why?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Shirts...as in 'long sleeves'?" Speedy asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" she repeated, a little irritated.  
  
"You packed long sleeves when we're going in the Amazon."  
  
"Have you ever heard of malaria?" she asked.  
  
"Of course..." they both replied.  
  
"Have you ever had it?"  
  
They exchanged glances.  
  
"No."  
  
"One of us will. And I can guarentee it will not be me."  
  
That was the end of that conversation. Alethea gracefully walked off with her carriage floating behind her, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.  
  
"You ever had malaria?" asked Speedy.  
  
Robin shook his head and scratched it.  
  
"Terminal 10, gate 57, flight 686. Everyone got their tickets?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"We have about five minutes....So just relax until they call our--"  
  
"All flights have been delayed until further notice." Everyone in the entire terminal stopped what they were doing to listen to the announcement over the intercom. They literally froze, not missing a single drop of the  
  
"What?" shouted Cyborg to no one in particular, not caring that he was the only one talking. An answer came back as the speaker repeated itself.  
  
"All flights have been delayed until further notice."  
  
"Fantastic!" shouted Azar as the speaker blared once more. A murmur of talking swept through the terminal and everyone groaned.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?"  
  
"We're going to wait," said Raven.  
  
"And pray," finished Robin.  
  
"Look." Everyone turned toward Alethea. She was pointing to the window. Robin walked up behind her. It was pouring outside. Horizontal rain and gale like winds were devistating anything and everything in it's path. Luggage on the racks was being hauled inside, but many suitcases were still being blown around. The others looked at her as though she was insane. But, Robin questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember when we left?" He nodded.  
  
"There wasn't a cloud in the sky."  
  
They watched the rain continue to hail the city as they waited for the sun to show itself once more.  
  
"Any fours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any nines?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any aces?"  
  
"GO FISH!" Starfire was having way to much fun with this game.  
  
"Starfire," said Aqualad, "Don't be so loud. All you have to do is talk like this." He demonstrated in a soft voice.  
"Oh! I am sorry. I did not realize what I had done. I will yell no more."  
  
'Thank the gods,' said Raven mentally. She was meditating over by the window, it continued to pour outside. For some reason, the rain calmed her and helped her concentrate on her meditation.  
  
"Azarath....Metrion....Zinthos....Azarath....Metrion....Zinthos..." She drifted off into deep thoughts. They rested on Alethea. Who was she? Why did Robin invite her to join the team? And just how powerful is she? Raven didn't even think that she could stop bullets in mid-air. It was nearly impossible, even for the most skilled warriors of her dimension. Raven had an idea. She would pry into Alethea's mind. That way she could discover more about her past and her powers. Maybe even help her. She prepared herself. Going into other peoples psyche was risky business and she normally didn't do it. Yes...she could read minds. But, invading others privacy was a whole different ball of wax. She gently changed her magic words and prepared for the plunge. Her consciousness dove into Alethea's, searching for things of her past. But, all she found were solid, steel walls that kept intruders out. How had she developed those barriers? Raven cursed inside. She continued around the perimeter for quite a while, but found that the walls were very solid and impenitrible with no weak spots. Her mind left with many questions, and she continued to ponder them as she resumed meditation.  
  
"How do you know so much about South America?"  
  
"We went on a lot of trips when I was young... I also lived there for a period of time." Alethea and Robin were sitting in the extremely uncomfortable chairs that airports force you to sit on on when your flights were delayed or set back. They just couldn't get in a comfortable position.  
  
"Did you live anywhere else?"  
  
"Oh yeah, lots of places. I was born in the U.S, but my dad was in the military, so we had to be positioned wherever the higher officers ordered. He got transfered a lot. It feels really good to just settle down somewhere like Titans Tower. I've moved all my life and never really had a home."  
  
"It must be really different to know that you won't be leaving again," sympathized Robin.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of weird."  
  
"What other places did you live?"  
  
Alethea felt a faint buzz in her consciousness. It was very weak, but there. Someone was trying to break into her walls. Raven.  
  
"We went to Corumba, it's a city on the Bolivian and Brazil border and lived there for about seven months. That's when I got malaria."  
  
"So you have had it..."  
  
The fuzzy sound was becoming more pronounced. Alethea wished Raven would stop. It was getting annoying.... And after all, it was a severe invasion of privacy.  
  
"Yeah. It's not fun."  
  
Alethea strengthened the walls around her psyche, but Raven continued unrelentlessly. It was becoming harder and harder to resist her. Raven's mind was uncomparably stronger than her's, because of how much she meditated and strengthened it. She didn't know how much longer she could guard her past. Besides the fact that she didn't want Raven to know her secrets, it was also physically painful to have her mind probed. If the goth did manage to get through, it would not be pleasant.  
  
"You okay?" Robin asked, a little concerned. Alethea looked up.  
  
"Fine." She looked out the window and concentrated on the rain.  
  
'I have to stay focused. I can't let her in...' After a while of furious concentration, and several worried glances from Robin, it stopped. As suddenly as it happened, it stopped. The buzz was gone, the pressure in her head decreased, and everything was back to normal. She glared at the meditating azranian that had positioned herself in front of the window in a dark corner. How rude. She sniffed.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Robin asked for the hundredth thousandth time.  
  
"Yes!" she snapped, extremely irritated. She was tired now. The concentration and strength she had to muster to stop Raven was immense and she was running out of energy.  
  
"You look tired," he said like he'd been reading her thoughts.  
  
"Thanks." She crossed her arms, sank down in her chair and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to take her. And slowly, her prayers were answered.  
  
She was in a field. The grass tickled her ankles and the clear blue, exhilerating sky reflected in her eyes. She watched the clouds in her sea of untamed grass. A cricket chirped nearby. There was nothing around her. She was alone. Free to express herself, free to be her own person, free of worry. Oh, look. A cloud shaped like a duck, or was it a turtle? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing important. No wars, no starving children, no presidential elections. No powers. Especially her powers, they were gone. She heard a whisper in her ear. What was it? She sat up, showing herself the immense space that surrounded her, looking around for the person who called her. She stood up and turned around. A house. It wasn't there before. A small, cozy cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. It's welcoming porch beaconed to her. She walked slowly, stopping to pick a few flowers here and there. The grass folded underneath her feet and her long dress got caught on some of the longer blades of grass. She continued. The whisper tickled her eardrum again. They said her name. It was almost soft enough to be the wind.  
  
"Alethea....."  
  
It was like a child's voice.  
  
"Alethea....."  
  
Soft and pure, yet full of laughter. She heard a splash somewhere.  
  
"I'm coming..."  
  
"Alethea....."  
  
"Yes. I know. I'm here." Her mother appeared in front of her. She dropped her flowers.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Darling." Her mother was beautiful, her sandy blonde hair, exactly the opposite of Alethea's, fluttered in the wind and her blue, unadorned, ankle-length dress also waved in the breeze.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I've been here for a while."  
  
"I've missed you..."  
  
"Alethea....."  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"What, dear?"  
  
"That voice..."  
  
"Voice?"  
  
"Alethea.....  
  
"That one."  
  
"One what?"  
  
"Didn't you just hear my name?"  
  
It got louder.  
  
"Alethea..."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Alethea."  
  
"Are you alright, dear? You're acting strangely."  
  
"But, don't you hear it?!!"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"ALETHEA!"  
  
She jumped up, sweating.  
  
"Alethea! Calm down!" She was on the floor. Robin was leaning over her and pushing her shoulders back down. She looked around frantically.  
  
"What?!! Where--"  
  
"Shh..." he continued, "Lie back down."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You started having a fit. You kept talking about voices."  
  
"I had the...the strangest dream."  
  
The others came rushing over, Speedy in the lead.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" he asked feverishly.  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"She started shaking."  
  
"I'm fine," she said firmly.  
  
"Then had a fit or something. I heard her fall and then found her there talking about--"  
  
"I'M FINE!" To prove it, she got up and tried to walk around. But, she was not very successful. She swayed and almost fell. The others all jumped to catch her but Speedy caught her first.  
  
"Careful," he consoled. He picked her up and took her back to a chair. He set her down and sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm so tired..."  
  
"It must be the after-effect of your fit," diagnosed Robin.  
  
"Whatever it is, she isn't well enough to travel."  
  
"I'm going," she said immediately.  
  
"No you're not," said Speedy and Robin at the same time.  
  
"Yes...I...am." She got up again with a determined expression on her face. She started walking towards her bags but then fell to her knees. Robin rushed forward.  
  
"Alethea...you know you can't go. You have to stay."  
  
"I can rest on the plane. I'll be fine," she debated in her hunched over position.  
  
"We don't even know if we're going. If the weather keeps up like this, then we could all be going back to the tower and have to reschedule the flight."  
  
"Robin. Let me make this very clear to you. I...am...go-oing."  
  
Robin sighed, knowing he couldn't stop her. "Okay," he agreed, "but we're not going to let you overdo it."  
  
"All flights, are not open for departure. Repeat, all flights are open for departure."  
  
There was a cheer from the pack of teenagers and they all gathered their belongings.  
  
Alethea looked up at Robin who was on one knee and in front of her.  
  
"Thank you." She hugged him. And he embraced her back.  
  
Titan009- Sorry for the lack of updates. But, as I said, I'm getting re-involved in fanfiction!! How neat is that? Reviews would be welcome...thanks! Adios Muchachos. 


	7. The Plane Ride

The Adventures of the Teen Titans

I cannot believe I only got one review for the last chapter. I can't believe it. So (sighs) I'm going to give this another try. Okay? Here goes.

Chapter-Seven

Plane Ride----------------------------------

Alethea slept nearly the entire time she was on the plane, which wasn't hard because she was in first class and got the comfiest pillows and blankets. She woke up only to go to the bathroom and get water. Speedy and Robin had positioned themselves protectively next to her incase another fit occurred. Speedy chose the window seat while Robin took the aisle. Alethea was in the middle.

"So, what actually happened at the airport?" asked Speedy. They had been on the flight for almost two hours and had just been notified that their food would be arriving soon.

"I really have no clue. She fell asleep in one of the chairs and started talking about her mom and stuff. I think she misses them a lot. Anyways, then she started shaking and fell on the floor. I woke her up and she had no idea where she was. I told her that we were still at the airport and she said she had the weirdest dream. She was all clammy and stuff."

There was a pause.

"Do you think it was right?"

"What?"

"Asking her to join. Maybe she should have stayed with her family."

"I'm not sure. They sent her to that school after all, and look what happened. I just don't think something like that is right."

"Whatever man," Speedy concluded as a plate of steaming rice and gigantic helping of chicken teriyaki were placed in front of him. Along with a bubbly Coke.

"Alright!" he said enthusiastically, happy to have food that he was familiar with, considering he'd been living in Japan for three years, and jumped into his meal. Suddenly raving with hunger.

An outburst occurred behind them. They looked at each other.

"Ah! Get it away! Get it away!"

Robin, curious at what was happening in the row behind him, sat up in his seat and turned around. Beast Boy was positioned behind him and was waving his arms around in a fury. A considerably large steak was looming in front of him, almost smiling.

A flight attendant quickly rushed over.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"I ordered the vegetarian special! Not a steak!" he cried, scooting as far away as possible from it. He wasn't getting very far, because his chair was stopping him.

"I'm terribly sorry! I'll—"

"Take it away! Ewww!"

The row in front of him was comforting Cyborg, and he had a salad with a large side dish of tofu on his lap.

"Uhhh, Miss? I think you got their orders mixed up," Robin assisted from his kneeling in his seat position.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry gentleman!"

"Just...get...it....away!" yelled Beast Boy, breathing heavily in between words.

"Yes! Yes, of course," agreed the lady, absolutely flustered.

"Excuse me! Miss! Over here! MISS! EXCUSE ME!"

"What? Oh! Yes! I'm sorry! You too?"

"Please just take it from my sight," pleaded Cyborg.

"I apologize!" She gave Cyborg his steak and Beast Boy his tofu and peace was restored.

"Wow..." said Speedy. "They really don't like each others food choice do they?"

"Try living with them," said Robin as he dove into his meal.

Alethea's eyes fluttered, and then gently opened. The smell of Speedy's chicken teriyaki had stirred her senses and had woken her up. She found her self suddenly wanting food more than anything else at the moment. The sweet smell wafted up her nose as she sat up. Robin immediately left his food.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Hungry," she said, eyeing Speedy's meal. He saw her checking out his food, and covered it protectively, mid-bite.

"No...way," he defended through a mouth of chicken.

"Oh, just a bite. Please," she pleaded, poking through the holes that his arms failed to cover the meal.

"No."

"Robin," she whined, making a puppy face and turning toward the boy wonder, "Tell him to let me have some."

Robin looked from Speedy to Alethea, then back to Speedy.

"Well, Speedy. Why don't you let her have some? She wasn't awake when we ordered, and I'm sure she's very hungry."

Speedy's jaw dropped in horror.

Alethea's smile brightened the row.

And Robin was immediately glad whose side he took.

"B-But—wh-what?!! Why can't she order her own?"

"Because dinner has already been served, that's why. And the cook doesn't make anymore meals after a certain time has passed. Just let her have some."

Alethea's mouth was watering profusely now, and she couldn't find the will power in her to tear her eyes away from the delicious, steamy, mouth-watering, cooked to perfection chicken! Speedy saw her savageness.

He "hmphed" stubbornly and gave Alethea some on a napkin. It was gone within ten seconds.

"Thank you," she offered smiled at Robin and he melted. Speedy went back to his meal.

"So when do the movies start?" she asked, settling down in her seat.

"Soon," he said.

"What movie?"

He grinned at her.

"Castaway."

She chuckled. "Sure know how to attract a crowd, don't they?"

There was a long pause.

"Hey," Robin said turning towards her in his seat and lying on his side. He had been contemplating on what Speedy said earlier. "Do you ever miss your parents?" he asked after hesitating a while.

She thought about it for a while.

"No."

This was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Why not?"

"Because they sent me away and never bothered to check on me and didn't really care when I came to live at Titans Tower and never had the guts to ask me anything about my life and they didn't like me because of my powers."

"I guess that's a good reason."

"I love 'em, don't get me wrong. But, after the way they've treated me, I find it kind of hard to forgive them." She messed with her blanket and didn't look at him.

"Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive them?"

She sighed. "Maybe with time, Robin. Maybe with time," she said as she hugged her pillow and legs.

"So tell me about your dream," he asked after a pause.

"Well, I was in this field. And everything was perfect. The grass surrounded me for miles and the sky was so blue and—" she sighed, "—it was just absolutely perfect. Then, I heard something and sat up, because I had already been lying down. I stood up and saw a house that hadn't been there before, because that's the kind of stuff that happens in dreams, you know."

He nodded. "Go on..."

"So then I start going towards it and my mom popped in out of nowhere. She said she missed me and stuff and I actually believed her. But, something was calling my name. And I was the only one who could hear it. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed in a daze.

"I asked her what that sound was and she was like "What?" "What are you talking about, sweetie," and things like that. Then it got really loud and I woke up."

"I think...it might have been me."

"What?"

"Me calling your name," he explained.

"Oh..." she thought about it for a moment, "Oh!" She smiled as though a light bulb had suddenly gone off above her head.

A pitter patter was heard on the top of the plane and slowly turned to a thundering drumline of doom; bass drums, snares, the works.

"It's raining," observed Robin.

"I gathered," giggled Alethea. Robin blushed and frantically looked for something to change the subject on.

"Hey, the movie's starting," he noted.

"Cool," she said and turned from looking out the window. She tapped Speedy who had been sleeping through the fury outside.

"Hey," she said gently, flicking his shoulder. His eyes/mask (A/N: God! I never know what to do with the masks! Someone help me!) opened.

"Cluck, cluck," he jested.

"Yuk it up, Speedo. The movie's starting."

"What is it?"

"Castaway. You know, with Tom—"

"I know who's in it," he said aggressively. The way it came out was extremely rude, but he continued, "I don't care."

She was taken aback by his defensiveness.

"I—I..."

"Leave me alone."

She fumbled for words as he went back to sleep. Robin had heard the entire thing and saw the look on her face.

"Alethea..."

"It's okay, Robin. I know why he's mad," she was angered. Suddenly, Speedy cried out in pain, waking up.

"What?" demanded Robin.

"I don't know. It just felt like a needle was stuck into my brain and swirled around!"

"That was a minor attack on your conscious. And you deserved every bit of it," she snapped and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Good job," said Robin.-------------------------------------------------

Titan009- Well? Next chapter...the AMAZON! WOO WOO WOO! Peace out and pweeeze review! MUAH!


End file.
